Pooh's Adventures Wiki:Rules
If any of you want to be an adventure team creator at Pooh's Adventure wikia, then read all the rules. Please study it carefully, for it will be your ONLY WARNING! General #This wikia is for those that will not be subjected to copyright claims. #This wiki is meant for humor, nothing here is meant to be taken seriously. #There are no penalties if you break the rules. As long as you don't do it again, then you're good. #Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles/Categories. Contact an Admin if you have an issue. #If you have a youtube account, try to name your account close to what your YouTube account is or link your YouTube account so we know who you are. #If you're going to write a message to someone on the Wiki, only do that on their Message Wall and never on an article, category, user page, any Talk or Comment pages, or on blogs. Conduct #No harrasing others #Pooh's Adventure Haters are NOT allowed. #If you hate Pooh's adventures, don't edit. #No edit wars. #Try to keep this wiki appropriate. So, no violence, sex, cursing, nudity, or stereotyping. #No Trolling, Vandalizing, nor Harassment/Cyberbullying. #Do not recreate pages that have been deleted. #Do not upload inappropriate content except South Park, American Dad, Family Guy, The Simpsons, and Futurama. (examples; Fallout, Dead Rising, and Grand Theft Auto, etc...) # No pictures of guns, or any other firearms or pages Projects #Do not use any characters that have already been chosen by another user. #When you create a character page, please put in who voices the character. The actors and actresses should deserve some recognition. #If any of you would like to write instead of making movies, you may do so. (Only on Deviantart and Fanfiction) #If a character has not appeared in any Spin offs yet, do not add them to this Wiki. #Do not make pages about your own spin-offs unless it is to be shown on Youtube, DailyMotion, or Vimeo. #If any characters are not created by Disney, put them in the Non-Disney category. (Including T.V. shows and Video Games) #Only Rated G or PG and not R or NC-17. Some PG-13-rated films are exceptions. #Only Video Games that are rated EC, E, and E10+ not rated M or AO. #Only T.V. shows that rated TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-G, and TV-PG, not TV-14 nor TV-MA #Only kids shows and animated movies. (live-action family films are exceptions) #When you're creating a page for a character, please add a brief, informative description about the character so that others can know about the character and what he/she is like. Anyone who's planning on adding the character in a crossover should know as much information as possible. That way, their use of the character is accurate to his/her personality. A description that just says "??? is a character from '???'" isn't very informative. #Any user who creates a FAKE spin-off will face a warning and see his/her FAKE spin-off deleted. #If you plan on guest starring a character in your crossover, you must make sure that character is available by going on the character's article and seeing if he/she is available because if he/she is already guest starring in another crossover of the same movie or show, then he/she can't be included in your crossover. #If you plan on using a character for a spin-off crossover, please wait until after a guest character is announced for its Pooh's Adventures counterpart because characters like the ones from Pokemon, The Land Before Time, The Lion King, or SpongeBob SquarePants might guest star in a Pooh's Adventures projects. Allowed #Holiday Specials are Allowed. #Original Characters are acceptable. #Comedies, Adventures, Action, and Fantasy is accepted, and No Violence (unless it's minimal) nor that. #Characters from some adult-themed films and TV shows are allowed to guest star but without any adult language. Prohibited #No comments on any pages. #Only Animated characters. (such as Pixar) #No Anime allowed. (except Pokemon, Digimon, Sailor Moon, and Studio Ghibli) #Comic book characters are not allowed. (Batman, Superman, and Marvel characters are exceptions from this rule.) #No Horror/Cult films allowed. #Don't make a page about fake spin-offs. (We won't tolerate fake one, unless they must be shown on Youtube.) #Do not add YouTubePoop(YTP) stuff on this wikia. #No Rock music, Pop Music, Heavy Metal, Country Music, etc. Only Disney and Non-Disney Music. #No Gothic or Emo. #Live action and Animation from 1930s-1960s are not allowed (except for Disney live-action films and non-Disney family films like The Wizard of Oz and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang). #Antagonists are not allowed to be heroes in any spin-offs. #Do not use a character from an original film's sequel in a crossover with that original film. #Do not make a crossover with a fake film and/or a fake TV show (unless it is actually true). #Don't add any upcoming characters when they're not seen in "Pooh's Adventures" and/or spin-offs yet. #Documentaries on TV are not allowed. #No nudity in a kids' film (unless it's minimal). #No adult language in in a kids' film (only crude words like "darn", "heck", and "crud" are allowed), unless it's a Harry Potter crossover with a PG or PG-13 film (since the Harry Potter saga is made mostly for teenagers and adults) or a Family Guy crossover with a PG, PG-13, or R film (since Family Guy is made for adults). Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Site administration